


Bunny temper tantrum

by Christa_and_Co



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pet Names, Pet au, brought to you by the binary bfs discord, eli has a bunny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christa_and_Co/pseuds/Christa_and_Co
Summary: Hawk has a bunny who is very attached to demetri, it is less than happy to see that he isnt coming over anymore.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Obi's temper tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> This is a au that we came up in a discord server so have fun

Hawk walked home from school that day feeling that something was off, he knew what was off; it was a friday and he was walking along. He thought back to all the Fridays after school where Demetri was dragging him across the sidewalk because he was way too excited to watch whatever movie they had picked. He never thought much about it until that feeling was gone. But hey, he still had Obi Wan at home so he wouldn’t be alone. It gave him more time to himself anyways and he was never good at people.   
He got home and unlocked the door, his mom was at work so he was home alone. As he walked in and kicked off his shoes his brain drifted back to Demetri. Damn it stop thinking about that nerd, he doesn’t even love you anymore. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and went upstairs to see Obi eating from his almost empty bowl of feed.  
“Hey buddy, you want some lettuce?” Hawk said in what Demetri liked to call his ‘bunny voice’, Obi’s ears perked up and he hopped to the front of his large cage.  
“Alright little man, message received.” he told Obi. He put his bag down on his bed and went over to his mini fridge that he kept Obi’s food and a couple monsters in and grabbed the head of lettuce. He sat down on the ground by Obi’s cage, lettuce still in hand. He opened the latch at the front of the cage and set it down like a little ramp, Obi knew the drill by now and tried to climb out. Hawk being an overprotective bunny dad immediately grabbed Obi and set him down gently on the carpet.  
Obi started hopping to the door while Hawk was focusing on breaking up the head of lettuce so that his furry son could have his afternoon snack. Obi looked up at the door and then looked around the room, he thumped his back feet in concern because something was off. Hawk looked up to see Obi staring at him with big eyes, he knew that look all too well.   
“Obi, buddy, Dem isn’t coming over today.” He said with a low slightly sad voice, Obi did this once before when Demetri was sick with the flu. Obi thumped once again. Hawk scooched over to Obi, abandoning the half stripped head of lettuce on the ground. As he did this Obi hopped a bit closer to his dad, “Bud” Hawk said petting Obi softly, “Demetri won’t be over anytime soon, I’m sorry.” He whispered to his pet. Obi thumped again a bit softer. Hawk could feel tears forming. Shit, no why am I crying over that nerd stopitstopitstopit. Opi hopped over to Hawk and got into his lap, he was basically his emotional support bunny at this point as he’d help him through meltdowns when Demetri wasn’t there to help.   
“Heh thanks bud.” Hawk whispered as he pet Obi. “I’m sorry that Dem isn’t coming over, I miss him too.”. As Hawk said this Obi looked up at him and lowered his ears a bit.  
“We aren’t friends anymore.” He continued to explain to his rabbit. Hawk looked up and saw a blue flannel on the ground near his closet, he could recognize that awful print from anywhere; It was Demetri’s old shirt. He had given it to him because Hawk would always cling to his shirt when he was crying into his shoulder, it was a piece of him that could always be with him. He gently picked Obi off his lap and went to grab the shirt. Once he sat back down he set the shirt in front of Obi.  
“Here bud, it probably still smells like him. Sorry I didn’t check that's a bit weird even for me.” Hawk said with a small chuckle. Obi hopped onto the flannel as it was only a few inches away from him and sniffed it. He shifted and layed down onto the soft shirt and then only then did he stop his temper tantrum.  
Hawk realised that him and his bunny were a bit more alike than he had previously thought. He grabbed the discarded head of lettuce and went back to taking off pieces to give to Obi.


	2. Backstory pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the backstory of how Hawk got Obi, this all takes place pre-hawk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place pre-hawk and the boiz haven't met Miguel yet.  
> Also I'm working on a reunion chapter based on popular demand. this story is not gonna be in order at all if you couldn't tell.

Eli was standing by Demetri’s locker, he had gotten to school early that day and Demetri wasn’t there yet. He pulled his phone out as he leaned on the small bit of wall next to his friend's locker. He saw a post that showed that one of Demetri’s favorite comic series released the new edition early; he’d have to tell Dem about this when he got there he’d be super excited. Eli didn’t really care about the series but he liked hearing Demetri talk about the things he liked even though he had heard it since elementary school. Eli had been standing there hunched over his phone scrolling through instagram that he didn’t even notice that Kyler was right near him, when he noticed he practically jumped a foot off the ground. ‘Shit shit shit, where’s demetri!!’ Eli thought to himself pretending to be busy on his phone so Kyler wouldn’t notice him, ‘dammit why does his locker have to be right there’ Eli thought.  
“Hey lip, where's your little boyfriend” Eli heard right next to him, he ignored it and hoped that Kyler would leave him alone “You deaf now? Shit even more of a freak”, Kyler commented and Eli could feel his face go hot.   
“Hey! Leave him alone, asshole.” Demetri told Kyler, the bully just scoffed and shuffled off to class.  
“Heh.. My hero” Eli said with a small smile, looking up at Demetri, “thanks man.”.  
“Anytime Eli, you see the post about the early release?” Demetri said excitedly, working on his combination.   
“Yea, I was actually going to tell you when you got here but I guess that's a moot point now” Eli responded, “Want to go to the mall after school? I can cover the bus tickets.” Eli asked his friend.  
“That’d be great, you have your wallet or do we have to stop by your house after school?” Demetri asked.  
“Yea, It’s in my locker.” Eli said.  
“Alright cool, I can’t wait to get my hands on the new edition.” Demetri said as he closed his locker, “To study hall we go.” He said leading the way to the classroom as Eli followed a little behind him.  
The school day had gone by with no incident, the two had a nice conversation at lunch about what movie they should watch this weekend, they settled on Avatar. Demetri stopped at Eli’s locker at the end of the day to see Eli mumbling to himself, checking to make sure he had everything he needed. It was part of his daily routine and schedule was super important to Eli so Demetri didn’t bug him about it. Once Eli was done he looked over his shoulder to see Demetri there.  
“Got your wallet in there?” Demetri reminded the mousy haired boy.  
“Shit! Thanks for reminding me.” Eli said as he went to grab his wallet from the top shelf of his locker, “I’m good now” he told Demetri. Demetri walked with his friend out the door, he stayed close to him even though it wasn’t super crowded. They usually left later than most students because Eli hated the crowd of kids leaving, someone was always touching him and he was only ok with Demetri and his mom doing that. Even though it wasn’t too crowded he still stayed very close to Demetri, their shoulders were practically touching. As they got out on the sidewalk he let himself drift a bit away from Demetri. Luckily enough there was a bus stop fairly close to the school so they didn’t have to walk far.  
Once they got to the bus stop Eli preemptively pulled his wallet out of his pocket so he could pay for their tickets.  
“We should really get bus passes one of these days.” He muttered low enough that only Demetri could hear him, “We use the bus enough.”. Demetri nodded in agreement when Eli looked up at him. The two boys waited around five minutes till the bus finally came. Out of the two, Eli got on first because he was the one paying. They knew the driver pretty well so Eli didn’t have a super hard time talking to her. The smaller boy paid and the two went to sit down. The bus wasn’t super full so they could find a few free spots.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The bus stopped and the door opened, the boys got out and walked towards the entrance to the mall. Eli saw a sign as they were walking to the large glass doors, a new pet store had opened!  
“Hey dem! Look” He tapped his friend on the shoulder and pointed to the sign, “we should check it out.” He said as he looked up to his friend’s face to read his facial expression. Demetri cracked a small smile which only made Eli’s bigger.  
“Yea that would be fun, maybe they have some cats.” Demetri said. He was always more of a cat person. The two continued walking as they had stopped to gawk at the sign.   
“Hey Dem I was going to check out the pet store while you’re at the comic store.” Eli said as they walked through the automatic doors.  
“You don’t have anything you need in there?” Demetri asked, Eli almost always came with him into that store.  
“Nope, if you find anything I’d like just text me.” Eli said. He noticed the concerned look on his friend's face, “I’ll be fine, don’t worry Dem I’m a big boy.” Eli said with a slight sarcastic tone that he had picked up from Demetri. Demetri chuckled at this.  
“Alright, meet me there once you’re done ok.” “Ok!”.  
The two went their separate ways both excited in their own ways. Eli went to check the map that was up on the wall of the mall to look where the pet store was. He noticed it was pretty close to the entrance that him and Demetri had come in so he walked towards the direction of the store. Eli was happy that him and Demetri had come on a Wednesday after school, it made the mall so much emptier. As he approached where the pet store would be he looked around for the sign that would say ‘Pet Palace’, he saw the light pink sign with bright blue letters and some graphics of pet toys which were the same color as the letters. He walked in and was surprised to see that it wasn’t very busy and that he was one of 9 people in the store, 6 of which were customers. He saw puppies playing in large pens and a large wall of toys and supplies. Normally pet stores like this only carry things for dogs and cats but he saw rabbit feed and substrate for snakes. ‘I wonder if they have bunnies here’ Eli thought. He walked farther into the store to see glass cages of hamsters, gerbils and other rodents. He looked down to the bottom and saw a light brown long haired rabbit. He crouched down to get a closer look at the rabbit and it hopped up to him at the front of the cage. It started cleaning itself and Eli immediately fell in love with this little rabbit. The label hanging from the cage said it was on sale because the rest of his litter had been adopted already.   
“It seems like they just want to get rid of you little guy” Eli whispered to the bunny who looked up at him with its big black eyes. Eli sat on the ground and continued to whisper to the bunny. A worker noticed him looking at the bunny and walked over to him.  
“Do you want to hold him?” The worker asked and Eli looked up and nodded yes. The worker went behind the glass enclosure and opened the gate in the back. Eli was still sitting on the ground looking at the worker holding the bunny with wonder. He gently took the bunny when it was handed to him. He looked down at the fluffy rabbit and decided that he needed to take it home.  
“I want him..” Eli whispered to the employee who had given the rabbit to him.  
“Great! We’ve been looking for a home for him for weeks now, do you want me to put him in the carrying box while you get what you need for him?” The worker asked. Eli nodded and gently handed the rabbit to the employee.  
Eli grabbed just the basics as he could buy more stuff for the rabbit as he needed it plus he had plenty of vegetables at home because of his mom. He checked out and he walked out of the store with a large bag full of rabbit things and a small cardboard carrier with a rabbit. He walked to the comic store and waited outside for Demetri. He could see Demetri at the counter who was checking out the new edition of his comic and a small star wars keychain. He was making small talk with the man at the counter as he was leaving, the lanky boy waved goodbye and walked out of the store.  
“There you are! Why didn’t you come in?” Demetri asked, he hadn’t noticed what Eli was holding yet.  
“Oh I didn’t know the animal policy there.” Eli said matter of factly, holding up the cardboard carrier that the rabbit was in.  
“Holy shit man!! What happened?” Demetri exclaimed, shocked.  
“Long story short there was a bunny on sale and I decided I needed to take him home.” Eli said, blushing slightly at the end of his sentence. “We should probably get home before I get kicked out for having an animal.” He said softly.  
“Yea good idea, plus we have to come up with a name for the little guy.” Demetri said, “How about Anakin?” He said holding up the small lightsaber keychain he just bought.  
“I’ll think about it.” Eli chuckled and started walking. Demetri followed and they walked towards the same door they came in through.  
It was a struggle getting on the bus with a rabbit but they did it and made it back to Eli’s house. Demetri unlocked the door because his friend's hands were full with important fluffy cargo.  
“Hey guys!” The boys heard Eli’s mom call from the kitchen, “how was your little adventure at the mall?” she asked. Eli had made it into the door and put the cardboard carrier on the table.  
“I may have gotten a bunny..” Eli whispered, “can we keep him?” He asked his mom. His mom sighed and shook her head.  
“Yes you can keep him but you have to take care of him.” She told her son.  
“Deal!” Eli exclaimed and smiled. He grabbed the carrier and bag of supplies as he and Demetri made their way up to his room. Eli dropped the bag on his bed and sat down on his carpet to open up the carrier.  
“Hey there little guy” He said as he opened the top of the container, “You’re finally home!” Eli said with a big smile on his face. He picked up the bunny and set him in his lap. The bunny looked up at him and settled into his new dad’s lap.  
“I like a Star Wars name but not Anakin.” Eli told Demetri, “what about Obi Wan?” he suggested.  
“Thats cute, we can call him obi for short.” Demetri said, sitting down on the floor next to Eli.  
“I love him so much,” Eli said, gently petting Obi who was relaxed on his lap.


End file.
